creepypasta_the_fightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy the Assassin
Bio Lucy was a normal girl, but then she got bullied, was aband by her friends, and humiliated at a Mardi Gras party she hosted all because she was cursed at birth. Her godfather cursed her. She has a best friend named Rachel too. Powers/Weapons Lucy uses a bat, a gun, a knife, or a mallet(like Harley Quinn’s). Whatever she feels like using. She can use her speed to kill you faster of can transfer a wound to her opponent. Poses Lucy twirls in with black aura surrounding her. She has to hyenas at her side. The black aura disipears while she skips to her opponent. She says one of these things * ”Oh look what the cat dragged in today!” * ”Hey good lookin, ready to die?” * “Haha! I can’t wait to fight you!” * ”Nice to meet you Nancy. Are you ready be killed straight up your kidney to the back of your spine?”(if her opponent is a male) Win * Lucy laughs and puts her hands on her hips Vitory * Lucy does a kartwheel then laughs maniacally. Then crosses her arms smiling * lucy curtseys and leaves moves: Special moves * blody tackle-Lucy runs up to you and tackles you on the ground and uses bat to hit the opponent on the causing him/her to be unconscious for a few seconds * transferring- lucy transfer her wound that the opponent gave to her back to the opponent * voodoo- Lucy uses her voodoo doll and sticks a needle in the head causing the opponent pain. * weaopon free- lucy kicks, punches, or drop kicks the opponent * bleeding bat - Lucy hits the opponent with her bat Super move * Dizziness to death - Lucy laughs maniaclily and the opponent get surrounded by black aura. The aura makes the oppone loose energy and pass out or die. The aura was poisonous Creepy finishers * hyena stumped - Lucy comes by her hyenas and says “Lunch time boys!”. The hyenas race toward the opponent and starts eating his/her flesh. Then Lucy comes by the opponent and kills him/her by using a knife. * Stomack hole- Lucy runs up to the opponent and punches a hole through his/her stomach cause the opponent to die Freindship Lucy plays with her voodoo doll while laughing Win quotes * Laughs.”haha! You lost!” * laughs * ”Guess I won!” Laughs * ”why so serious Puddin?” Laughs Arcade mode intro Lucy was in her room throwing darts. She had Kidnapped some people and had them behind her scarred. Then Lucy relized that she was getting soft and her powers were draining out her body. Lucy already can live forever if she wants too, but the world is a dangerous place. Then Lucy heard of a god that was gathering people to fight get their wished granted. Lucy’s wish: unlimited powers. Ending After defeating Mr. Creepypast, Lucy got her wish and became very very powerful. She killed her “godfather“, the one who cursed her. Lucy was then found by the police and brought her to an asylum. Lucy then blew up the asylum and escaped. Lucy now lives her life amazing powerful, and killing people too. notes Some of Lucy’s moves and saying we’re from Harley Quinn in Injustice